elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Nigel Smeaton
Nigel Smeaton was a Federal politician and served as the Vice President of the Federation. He was a good friend of Shadow President Felicia Winters.https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/560900fc9657ba413058f74b Smeaton was murdered for conducting a private investigation in the death of a family member aboard the Highliner Antares which disappeared 50 years ago. Timeline 12 JAN 3301 * "Federal Vice President Dies in Swimming Accident. In a shocking development on Mars, Federal Vice President Nigel Smeaton was discovered dead in his private swimming pool at his luxury apartment on the foothills of Mount Olympus. A heart attack is suspected, but an investigation is ongoing." https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/12-JAN-3301 28 AUG 3301 * Several respected newsfeeds, including the Federal Times, received encrypted data packages of Federal Times reporter Elaine Boyd which were automatically sent from a public storage server after her death. It revealed the following: "The data apparently reveals a connection between the death earlier in the year of Vice President Nigel Smeaton and the Antares Incident. His death was officially declared an accident, although many at the time suspected foul play. Those suspicions are likely to rise again with the revelation that he was related to one of the crew aboard the Highliner Antares when it disappeared on its maiden flight 50 years ago." https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55ded1f39657ba672b5b8fda * "Elaine Boyd discovered details of a private ‘off the books’ investigation by the Vice President into the incident and that he suspected it was caused by sabotage, rather than drive component failure. He had already spoken to a number of now quite senior officers involved in the original enquiry. Elaine Boyd’s information implied that he may have been killed to stop his investigation." 29 AUG 3301 * "The Federal Times today revealed the latest article in their ongoing investigation into the apparent suicide of their reporter Elaine Boyd. They revealed that Agent Susan Monroe, who Boyd was accused of murdering, was part of Vice President Nigel Smeaton’s protection detail at the time of his death. It already seemed obvious to many that Agent Monroe was the source of the reporter’s information, but now there is greater likelihood that she provided it willingly. Officials from the Federal Security Service insist that Agent Monroe was an unwilling participant and they had evidence to link the agent’s death to the reporter." https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55ded4ee9657ba367c5b8fdb 01 SEP 3301 * "Core Dynamics has Links to VP’s Death? In another shocking revelation the Federal Times today posted a story highlighting possible links between a non-exec member of the board of Core Dynamics and Vice President Nigel Smeaton’s death. They first referenced an interview on January 28th with Congressman George Fallside who appeared to have early knowledge of the Vice President’s death. The Congressman refused to comment on the article, but it is public knowledge of his non-executive directorship of Core Dynamics and several other major arms manufacturers."https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/55e56c1d9657ba7521ed4373 15 SEP 3301 * "Vice President’s Investigation Data Found. A spokesman for Vice President Nigel Smeaton’s family revealed today that a concealed data chit had been recently discovered among his personal belongings. The information stored on the device was encrypted but with the assistance of technicians at the Federal Times they were able to extract some of the information." https://community.elitedangerous.com/galnet/uid/55f7e3849657ba4271cf6eb0 23 APR 3302 * "It seems Federal Times reporter Elaine Boyd's investigations are being ignored by her countrymen. You may recall that she highlighted the suspicious deaths of key individuals involved in both the Antares and Starship One investigations before her alleged suicide. Her data detailed an off-the-books investigation into the Antares by Vice-President Nigel Smeaton, and also alleged that he was murdered." https://community.elitedangerous.com/en/galnet/uid/5719f5f49657badd3624c983 References Category:Characters Category:Federal key people